Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style)
SuperLooneyLover80's movie-spoof of and Animal 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Soft Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Soft Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teacher's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teacher's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Suzie Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Snazzy Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver - Beanie the Bison (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash/Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) - Playful Heart Monkey Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Animal Style) - Transcripts Category:SuperLooneyLover80 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG